Unmanned vehicles (UxVs), which are predominantly used for military and special operation applications, are becoming today increasingly popular in civilian applications. Various types of UxVs and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) in particular, are used in a large variety of applications including for example, traffic monitoring, remote sensing and reconnaissance, transportation, search and rescue, domestic policing, electronic warfare and decoys, border patrol and more.
Operating an UxV system is often a complicated task which requires highly trained operators. UxV system simulators are platforms which are used for training operators to monitor and control the operation of an unmanned vehicle and/or one or more onboard payloads. UxV system simulators provide an artificial representation of an environment which mimics the true operational environment of a real UxV system. Training with a simulator rather than an actual UxV system allows UxV operators to train while reducing training costs as well as the risks typically involved in the operation of an actual UxV.